In Their Eyes
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love ? What happens when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love ? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 1/?

The three members of the Shield sat around relaxing with a beer in the dressing room, they had just finished the last leg of a three week tour.

"So what's everybody got planned for the time off?" Dean Ambrose asked popping the top on another beer.

"I am going to spend some time with Jaycee and the baby" Seth Rollins replied smiling when he thought about the young woman he had met at a

WWE live event. She had come with her best friend Emily, and they had hung around out side where the wrestlers had entered the arena as Emily had a major crush on one Dean Ambrose. Jaycee had simply shaken her head at some of the things Emily had yelled at Dean as they had walked into the arena, Seth however had turned around to see who was yelling such things.

That was when his gaze had connected with Jaycee's and his heart had said goodbye.

She was about five feet eight inches with hazel eyes and a pert little nose that wrinkled up sometimes when she laughed. Her mouth was full and sensuous, and he could spend hours simply kissing her. That night she had

Been wearing a pretty rose colored blouse and black jean shorts that showed off her trim figure and long legs. At that moment he had sent a silent thank you to whoever invented jeans.

Roman had gently shoved him, and when he had went to punch him he had pointed out he was about to walk into the wall of the arena. It was at that moment he knew he had to talk to her, and he had made his way over to her.

Jaycee Palmero had tried so hard to loose her hearing when her best friend

Emily had screamed when Seth made his way over to them. Holding out his hand he had introduced himself and had told her she looked beautiful. Jaycee had thanked him, trying to ignore the envious looks Emily was sending her way. Inquiring if they had tickets for the night's event, he had invited them back stage to hang with them.

"We would love to" Emily said before Jaycee could even open her mouth, her eyes already traveling to where Dean and Roman stood waiting for Seth to rejoin them.

"Thank you that's very nice of you" she had replied, as he moved aside to let them in front of him.

Walking over to rejoin his friends, Seth had introduced them and then they headed into the arena. The first person they had met was Triple H and Emily simply stared as he stopped to talk to the guys saying hello to the girls before heading for the dressing room. The moment the door closed behind him Seth had leaned over to Jaycee whispering in her ear.

"Think Dean just lost an admirer?" he asked playfully, and she immediately laughed.

"Are you kidding, she's had a thing for him since you guys came into the WWE"

Seth had felt his heart do a little flip flop when she laughed, and he immediately wanted to hear her do it again. He had never encountered a girl like her before, and he wanted to get to know her better. His last relationship had been over before it could really get started. Paige had started with the WWE about the same time the guys had, they had been together for about three months when Seth had found some text messages on her phone that indicated she had not been so honest when she assured him it was over with her last boyfriend. If he was honest he still thought about her every once in a while, but had decided a long time ago to move on.

Asking Jaycee out to dinner after the match had been a spur of the moment thing, but he was so happy she had agreed. They had went to a local Italian restaurant, and simply sat and talked for four hours. The owners had even had to come over and politely inform them that they were closing up for the night. Making her promise to keep in touch with him, he had taken her home to what he was sure was going to be an inquisition from Emily.

*Present Day*

They all turned when they heard the door open behind them, and in came Jaycee carrying a baby seat and diaper bag slung over her other shoulder.

"There's my girls" Seth said moving to help his girl friend with the diaper bag, setting it down on the floor before reaching for the carrier.

"You wake her up, and I will brake out a new kind of crazy on you" she warned sitting down on the couch.

Dean and Roman came over to admire the baby, and Seth immediately turned to Roman. "Hey big man when are you going to settle down and get one of these precious little things?"

Jaycee immediately stood up moving to grab a bottle from the bag, and Roman watched her go for a moment before turning his attention back to Seth.

"Just haven't found the right woman I guess" he replied as a knock sounded at the door.

It was a production assistant, reminding the guys they still had an interview segment to do, and Seth placed a quick kiss on Jaycee's cheek before heading out the room with Dean.

"So I see you still haven't told him?" Roman asked from behind her.

"I always knew you had a smart mind to go with that sexy body" she shot back sarcastically.

Moving up behind her he pulled her back against him, lowering his mouth to the side of her neck. "Roman….we can't"

In on simple movement she was facing him, and she felt butterflies explode inside of her at his touch.

"We can't…we have a child together" he pointed out glancing over at the sleeping baby.

"You think I don't remember that …My God Roman some of things you did to me…..I still think about when I look at you"

He smiled at her admission, and suddenly she was pulled into his arms and his mouth was on hers. She struggled for a moment, but desire kicked in and she sagged against him as he backed her up against the wall. She tasted the beer he had consumed and the smell of him was making her weak in the knees. Moving to kiss her throat and then her neck he knew he should back away, Seth could come in at any second.

Reluctantly pushing away he looked deep into her eyes, pushing some hair off her face. "I love you Jaycee…God woman do you know what you do to me?"

"I love you too" she admitted quietly.

Lifting her chin with his finger he caught her gazer and he felt so much love he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Then tell him sweetheart….Tell him I'm Alexia's father"


	2. Chapter 2

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 2/?

"It's not that easy" she replied moving away from him, and he let her go watching her intently.

"I….have feelings for Seth" she said.

"Do you love him?" he asked point blank.

"We have a history together….."

"Answer the question Jaycee" he demanded and she spun to face him.

"Not like I love you…I will never love anybody else the way I do you"

Closing his eyes for a moment he ran a hand through his hair. He had waited for so long to hear her say those words, and now he couldn't do a thing about it because she was with his best friend. They had not intended to get together that one night almost two years ago, it had just happened boy did that sound cliché. It was a rainy night and Seth was gone, he had gone over to drop off something. Jaycee had been sitting on the couch watching an old movie, she loved to sit and watch the classic movie channel until she fell asleep. Inviting him in they had went into the kitchen to make the popcorn before the next film started and she had turned finding herself against his chest.

The kiss had started out sweet and innocent, and then he had felt her began to respond to him he deepened it taking possession of her mouth. Movie and popcorn were all but forgotten as he had leaned down picking her up and carrying her in his arms into one of the guest rooms. Laying her gently down on the bed, he had proceeded to do things to her body that had her whimpering and begging him by the time he was finished. After word she had lain in his arms her head on his chest repeating his name as she traced the brilliantly done artwork on his body with her fingertips.

One month later to the day she had met him for lunch and told him she was pregnant, and she was sure it was his baby. He had immediately promised to marry her and take care of his child, but she had refused saying she loved Seth. However she had promised him she would not keep his child from him, so they made the decision to pass the child off as Seth's.

She had went back to their place and she had told him she was pregnant. The look on his face was priceless, as he had told her for so long he couldn't wait to have kids. Picking her up he had swung her around before placing a tender kiss against her stomach laying his hand protectively over where another man's child lay resting. Immediately she had begun to question the decision they had made, but she decided to stick with it because she did love him.

*Present Day*

The baby began to cry and Roman moved to gently pick her up rubbing her back as she settled immediately back down.

"I always said she was a daddy's girl" Jaycee said smiling as the door opened and Seth came back into the room.

"Is she okay?" he asked worriedly glancing between the two of them.

"She's probably hungry…..just let me go warm this bottle" she said heading into the other room.

They both stood there awkwardly, and finally Seth spoke reaching for the baby.

He didn't know why but for some reason the picture of Roman holding his baby just wasn't settling right with him.

"I can take her…they need you to do your part of the main event" he said and for a moment he briefly thought about backing away with the baby.

"Oh…..ok…..be right back …..she's really a little angel" he said reluctantly handing the baby over to him.

"Thanks…..she's one of the best things that ever happened to me" he said gazing happily at the baby as Roman headed for the door.

"I know what you mean" he thought to himself.

*Later that night*

Seth opened the door to the hotel and she walked inside setting the baby in the crib the hotel had provided. She heard him move up behind her and then she was in his arms, and he was lowering his head to rest on her shoulder. His arms were around her waist and she placed her hands over his. Standing there they simply watched the baby sleep for a few moments until he spoke.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"A little bit of everything I guess" she replied.

"Anything you want to talk about …you can tell me anything" he said.

She moved into the other room grabbing a bottle of water, and he followed her leaning against the door frame. Something was going on with her and he wanted to know what it was.

"Jaycee?" he inquired.

"Yeah?" she asked turning to face him.

"What's going on?" he responded.

"What do you mean?"

"You've just been really quiet since we left the arena"

"I'm just tired" she said setting the water down, and moving to wrap her arms around his neck placing a soft kiss against his lips. Cupping her face he returned the kiss for a moment before taking her hand and leading her into the bedroom.

"Seth…I" she began only to have him place a finger against her lips.

"Come with me…." he said leading her into the bathroom where a fragrant bubble bath was waiting.

Turning to face him she smiled, wondering how and when he had engineered this. Walking up to her he slipped his hands up under her shirt finding the warm skin underneath.

"You have been doing so much lately and I love you…Jaycee let me take care of you tonight?" he asked softly, and she could only nod her consent when his hands began to kneed the muscles in her body.

In a few simple moves they were slipping into the huge tub, and he was reaching for the body wash. Leaning back against the tub she let her eyes drift closed as he poured some on a bath puff moving to start down her body.

He had just reached her flat stomach when suddenly the Shield's music blared through the hotel.

"What in the world is that?" he asked looking around.

"It's my new ring tone" she said standing up and reaching for a towel.

"Hurry back" he said, and she promised she would assuring him it was probably a wrong number anyway.

The moment she grabbed her phone however she knew it wasn't a wrong number…It was Roman.


	3. Chapter 3

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 3/?

"Hey you…..what's up?" she asked the moment she clicked on the phone.

"Hey…hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Glancing toward the other room where Seth was waiting she wondered how she could answer that. There were so many different ways, but finally she decided to be simple and quick.

"I was just about to get in the bath tub" she replied.

"Mm…want somebody to wash your back?" he asked seductively, and she closed her eyes gripping the receiver a little tighter.

"I don't think Seth would approve" she said, and the other line quieted for a little while until she thought he had hung up on her.

"Roman?" she inquired and finally he spoke.

"Yeah I'm here…just thinking about the absurdity of life sometimes"

"It can be real unpredictable at times" she replied softly.

"Jaycee….I want to spend some time with Alexia while were off"

"Roman…." she began only to have him interrupt her.

"Do not do this….you promised you wouldn't keep her from me"

"I'm not ….it's just…."

"Just what….oh I understand it's not what it's who"

"He is a part of our lives" she reminded him.

"I will not hand over my daughter to him"

Sighing she once again glanced back toward the bathroom.

"Please can we talk about this later?"

"Oh you can be sure we will…..listen Jaycee the other reason I called I'm not going to lie it felt real good having you in my arms again"

It was on the tip of her tongue to reply when she felt arms move around her.

His lips found the soft spot on her neck, and she tried to maneuver the phone around so he couldn't hear Roman on the other end. She had no idea how she would explain that one. It would be an Oscar worth performance for sure. Thinking fast she came up with a way to get him off the phone.

"I…..I'm sorry you have the wrong number" she said suddenly and he chuckled knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Okay baby girl…..we can play your way for the time being…just try not to call out my name when he touches you" he told her quickly disconnecting before she could utter a response.

"The water is getting cold" he pointed out as she tossed her phone toward the couch.

Leading him back into the bathroom, she turned to face him letting her fingers trail to the buttons of his dress shirt. Standing there transfixed

He watched as each one slipped effortlessly from it's holder. The moment

Her fingers touched bare skin, his eyes closed and his head fell back her name coming out on a strangled sigh. All it took was one touch from her, and he was caught up in her spell.

"Seth, open your eyes…..watch me" she commanded and he instantly obeyed.

The moment their eyes met everything around them was forgotten except the location of the nearest bed. Picking her up he carried her into the bedroom laying her down and then simply watching her for a moment.

She laid there smiling with approval as the shirt slipped from his broad shoulders hitting the floor. He was making his way next to her on the bed, when the picture of her and Roman together shot through her mind and she froze.

"Jaycee?" he inquired and she shook her head trying to force the thought out of her mind.

"Yeah…..?" she asked and he looked at her strangely.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied moving to kiss him deeply hoping that would make him forget his current line of questioning.

It seemed to for the moment as he eased her back against the bed. The question was what would happen if it came up again? There was only one quick easy answer to that she decided. If it took everything she had she was going to forget she ever knew Roman Reigns.

*24 hour fitness - across town*

Roman glanced over when Dean's cell phone rang. At one time he had swore he had been born with it already attached to the side of his head.

It would take exactly two seconds for Roman to tell him who was on the other end anyway…..the same person it always was…..

*24 hour fitness - across town*

Roman glanced over when Dean's cell phone rang. At one time he had swore he had been born with it already attached to the side of his head.

It would take exactly two seconds for Roman to tell him who was on the other end anyway…..the same person it always was Emily. They had been a couple ever since the night the guys had met them outside the arena, and as soon as he saw he was right he backed away to give his friend some space to talk.

Walking over to the juice bar he placed an order with the pretty blonde behind the counter easily returning her smile. Her name tag announced her name was Mandy, and he watched her as she fixed his juice. As soon as she handed him the drink with the napkin he knew exactly what that entailed, and he gave her another smile knowing he wouldn't call her back. He certainly had enough drama in his life at the moment Heaven knew he didn't need to add anymore.

His phone rang, and he glanced quickly at it feeling sad when the caller id didn't reveal a certain woman he couldn't seem to get out of his mind lately.

Answering the call he listened as somebody from the company told him about a media event the Shield was to attend the next day. They always came to him with these things because Dean was to unpredictable and Seth was too wrapped up in other things. Clicking it off he took a long drink of his juice watching as Dean was making his way over to him.

"So how's the other half off the great American romance?" he asked chuckling.

Suddenly Dean pushed against his chest and Roman stumbled a little.

"Why don't you go put it in a hall mark" he replied as he stalked from the room leaving Roman staring after him wondering what he had said.


	4. Chapter 4

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 4/?

*The Next Day*

Jaycee was just about to put the baby down for a nap when their was a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anybody and Seth had went to the gym so she was surprised when she opened the door to find her best friend standing there. Her bags were packed and she looked like she had been crying. Moving aside to let her in she had immediately tried to find out what was going on, and the only thing Emily would say was that her and Dean were over.

They moved to fix some tea and after telling her she couldn't understand a thing she was saying, she finally got Emily calmed down enough to decipher that they had a fight the night before. Jaycee immediately tried to make her understand that it was probably all blown out of per portion, but Emily assured her she had blown it and Dean was out of her life forever.

By the time she finally got her calmed down, she was ready to call Dean herself and beg him to take Emily back. From what she could gather Dean hadn't returned one of the sixteen calls she had made to him, the fact that he was sleeping and hadn't heard the phone was apparently lost on Emily. Sending her into the bathroom to fix her make up she was shaking her head when there was another knock at the door. This time however she was sure she was either sleep deprived, or she was finally losing her mind because in front of her was a humongous pink bear with a bow around it's neck.

"I have got to get some more sleep" she said starting to close the door, only to hear a voice coming from the bear one that sounded suspiciously like Roman's she decided walking around the toy.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing when his face came into view.

"I brought Alexia a little present" he replied following her into the house.

"Roman, that bear weighs about as much as you do" she responded laughing.

"No way it's good…..are we alone?" he asked.

"He's at the gym, but Emily is in the bathroom"

"In that case…I brought Alexia's mommy a present too" he replied handing her a small square box.

"Roman….?" she inquired warningly and he shook his head.

"Relax it's not a ring…yet" he added earning a glare from her.

She slowly pulled out the delicate silver locket looking up at him.

"Here let me put it on you" he said moving behind her.

Pushing some hair out of the way he easily placed the locket around her neck, his fingers however lingering on her skin. Moving away quickly she went to the small mirror on the other side of the room to examine how it looked. Giving her space he stayed back moving to pick up one of the pictures of the baby they had sitting around. This one must have been soon after she had been brought home from the hospital, he felt jealousy grip him when he realized how much he had wanted to be the one smiling with her in that picture. It took everything he had not to slam the picture down in a million pieces, this should have been his family.

A soft touch on his arm brought him out of the daydream, and he turned to find Jaycee watching him.

"Roman…talk to me?" she asked softly a little shaken by the emotions she had just seen play across his face.

"I ….I need to go can you see Alexia gets the bear?"

"She's not down for her nap yet if you…?"

"Please Jaycee….just give it to her okay?"

"Sure….thank you for this" she replied fingering the jewelry at her neck.

"Your welcome ….." he said and then he was out closing the door behind him.

He thought he was home free, but he noticed Seth coming up the walk and he groaned softly as the other man approached.

"Hey man you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah …..I umm wow forgot about something ….see you later" he replied almost racing off.

Seth simply stood there thinking to himself. "Wow everybody thinks Dean is the odd one"

*Later that night*

She had placed the locket in her jewelry box so he wouldn't ask questions when he came to bed. Her mind had been on Roman and the way he had acted for the rest of the day. Glancing up she smiled when he came into the room, he had put Alexia down for the night insisting she go and relax. The

Moment he came in he noticed the bear she hadn't lied to him, she had told him it had come from Roman and his only remark was that was very nice of him.

"Did she go down okay?"

"Just fine darling…..this isn't the first time I have put our daughter to bed"

"I just…..I know" she replied.

"Jaycee, are you okay? You've been real quiet ever since Roman left"

"Just have a lot on my mind I guess" she replied moving next to him in bed.

"Anything you want to talk about I'm a pretty good listener?"

"Actually I think I would just like to go to sleep okay?" she asked rolling over onto her side.

"Sure….I will probably be gone when you get up have some promo stuff to do"

"Okay" she replied simply.

Reaching up to turn off the light it suddenly hit him, Since they had been together this was the first night she hadn't told him she loved him before bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 5/?

*Two months Later - WWE Headquarters*

Seth was walking down the hall, when he noticed Triple H coming down the hall. He looked like he was intent on something in his hand, so Seth decided to just try and head right past him as quick as he could. The game however had other ideas, as he looked up just before bumping into him. Waiting until the other person passed them finally he turned to Seth.

"Finally…..I have been wanting to talk to you…why don't you come into my office?"

"Me….?" he asked staring at the other man, and Triple H couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes you now come on" he said as they headed to his office.

*Triple H's Office*

He sat down in front of the desk, watching while he went through his messages and made a few calls. Finally when Seth thought he was going to jump the desk and demand he talk he turned to him and said something Seth never thought he would hear.

"I'm going to be honest with you….were thinking about breaking up the Shield"

"May I ask why?" he inquired, and Triple H sat back in his chair glancing uncomfortably at him for a few moments.

"We think you guys could do better individually….we know Reigns could and Ambrose….well we will work with him"

"With all do respect…I think that's a bad idea I mean were a hot team right now"

"There's not many more teams on the roster for you guys to take out, look just think it over and let me know in a couple of days"

"Nothing that will ever happen would make me turn against Dean and Roman" he said quickly before walking from the room.

*Later that evening*

She was sitting in front of the mirror applying her make up when he came in leaning against the door frame just watching her for a moment.

"So beautiful…" he said, and she looked up meeting his gaze as he moved to take the brush from the dressing table and gently running it through her hair.

"We have a little problem" she said suddenly.

"What would that be?" he replied.

"My mom can't baby sit she's sick"

"Oh…..well that is a problem"

"Would you like to hear the solution I came up with?"

"Sure" he said as she turned to face him.

"Call Roman to watch her"

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I'm serious he would do great watching her she's practically like family right you guys are so close"

"Yeah that's true….okay call him while I go shower" he said blowing her a kiss as she headed for the phone.

*One hour later*

Roman looked up when the door opened expecting to see Seth, but was pleasantly surprised to see Jaycee standing there. She had on a long strapless icy blue dress, and her hair framed her face. Adding a little light make up she looked beautiful and he told her so. Walking inside he closed the door behind him noticing she had decided to wear the locket he had given her.

"Here's the baby's schedule….Seth and I should be home about midnight help yourself to anything….."

"Anything?" he inquired raising his eyes brows at her.

"You didn't let me finish…anything in the fridge"

"Darn" he replied taking the paper from her just as Seth walked into the room.

"Hey man thanks for watching our little princess on such short notice" he said picking the baby up.

"No problem….I thought we would order a pizza with everything" he said and she laughed at the look on Seth's face.

"Roman….tell him your kidding" she warned.

"Yeah man I was kidding ….just cheese on the pizza"

"Crazy thing is I can see you doing that" she said as Seth went to get the car.

Walking up to him she handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my cell number if the baby needs me"

"What if I need you…can I use the number?" he asked seductively.

"Please don't do this" she begged and he moved to help her on with her coat.

"I am a patient man Jaycee…but even I have my limits"

They stared intently at each other for a moment before she turned to go.

"We won't be long" she called over her shoulder his words ringing in her ears.

*Two hours later*

"I'm sure she's fine" came a voice next to her, and she turned to see Seth staring at her an amused look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"That's the fourth time you have looked at your phone since we go here"

"I just keep thinking I hear it ring"

He took her hand placing a soft kiss against each finger. Glancing around she made sure nobody could tell what was going on and he shook his head assuring her that's why they had got a table in the back, because he wanted to seduce his girlfriend we as much as he could in the middle of the restaurant. Moving to place a kiss on her wrist he paused when she glanced at her phone again.

"You know I am beginning to think you don't want to be out with me" he said.

"I….I'm sorry here you take my phone" she said handing it to him as he stuck it into his pocket smiling at her.

"Now we can get back to more important matters" he said smiling.

*Seth and Jaycee's place*

Roman sat rocking the baby talking softly to her. "Hey my princess daddy is going to tell you a story about Prince Roman and beautiful princess Jaycee, and unfortunately the evil court jester Seth" he said as the baby gurgled looking up at him as if she understood every word he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 6/?

* One a.m. - Seth and Jaycee's place *

She walked into the nursery, and her heart immediately melted to complete mush at the scene in front of her. Roman had fallen asleep with the baby sleeping comfortably on his chest. Walking up to the rocker she gently moved to ease the sleeping infant from his chest, when a hand suddenly shot out and captured her wrist halting any further movement. Their eyes met and for a moment neither one of them wanted to break the connection, finally however he allowed her to pick Alexia up placing her in the crib.

"How was dinner?" he asked suddenly.

"It was good thanks for asking…." she replied moving to fold some blankets.

"Thank you…..for tonight" he said, and her hands stilled on the blankets for a moment before turning to him.

"I really do understand you want to spend more time with her…"

"What would it take to make you tell him Jaycee?"

She was about to respond when a voice came from behind her.

"Tell me what….what's going on?"

Roman looked away for a moment as he came into the room. Jaycee set the blankets in the dresser turning to face him a smile on her face. Seth looked between the two of them, and a funny feeling centered itself in the pit of his stomach, why weren't they saying anything? There was something going on here and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was.

"It's just that I really hate this tie" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Baby, you picked this tie out" he replied laughing.

"Well, I know but now it just….I don't know it's not right for you"

"Oh really, well maybe tomorrow we can go pick something out that is me?" he inquired.

"Sure…..how about you go grab a movie and I will make some popcorn?"

He slowly pulled her closed placing a soft kiss against her lips.

"I was actually hoping we could spend some more time together?" he asked smiling.

Roman started toward the door needing to get out of the room, before he became a third party to a show he didn't care to watch. He had his hand on the doorknob, when her voice stopped him. Turning to face her he saw the indecision in her eyes, and for one crazy second he thought about helping her out right then and there by just spilling it all and letting it hit the fan.

Yeah, and maybe he was the one who had taken two many kicks to the head lately?

"Did you need something?" he asked quietly.

"Just….be careful going home…"

"Thanks…Seth see you in the morning at the gym"

"I will be there" he promised as Roman made his way from the room.

*The Next Day*

Jaycee had looked everywhere, and couldn't find her phone. The last thing she had remembered she had handed it over to Seth the night before and now it was nowhere to be found. The baby was playing in her playpen and she was tearing the place apart when Seth came home from the gym. He quickly moved out of the way dodging a pillow as it came towards him, and then he moved to tap her on the shoulder.

"What?" she said running a hand through her hair a frazzled look on her face.

"Did a tornado happen to come through here while I was gone?"

"So not funny…I gave you my phone and you said you don't have it but I can't find it"

"It has got to be here" he reasoned.

"Maybe…or it could be at the gym or the arena or anywhere" she said turning to once again take aim at couch cushions.

Moving up behind her he gently pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her. "We can just go get you another one" he said.

"It just makes me mad when I don't know where my stuff is" she replied.

"I understand baby tell you what I will help you look and if we don't find it by tomorrow I will go out and get you another one okay?"

"Okay I guess" she said quietly.

"You sure that's it?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Nothing ….just wondering" he said walking over to start looking in the chair.

*Roman's place *

He laid there staring at the ceiling, he had been that way for at least a couple of hours now and he didn't see it changing anytime soon. This situation with

Jaycee was so confusing, he knew she loved Seth hell she told him that enough these days. However the look in her eyes, and the way she responded when he touched her that was a completely different matter altogether. There had to be a way he could get her alone so they could sit and talk this through like grown adults there just had to be.

*Seth and Jaycee's - Later that day*

He had made sure she was taking a nap with the baby before he quietly slipped from the house and into the car heading down town to a local jewelry store.

*Definitely Diamonds*

"I would like to take a look at that one" Seth said pointing to a four carat stunner that he just knew Jaycee would love.

"Very good choice sir" The jeweler said picking up the ring, and handing it to Seth for him to examine.

Gently picking up the ring he turned it over in his hands, imaging him slipping it on Jaycee's finger as they promised to love honor and obey each other for the rest of their lives. She was such a special girl he was so lucky to have met her, and she had made his life better just by being in it. He had it all planned out they would get married in a storybook wedding and he would ask Dean and Roman to be his best men. Of course their daughter would be the flower girl she would be so precious. He was about to tell the other man to rap it up when his cell phone rang. Checking the caller id he noticed it was Dean, and he clicked it off deciding he could wait, after all he was planning his future now he just had to think of the most romantic way to propose.


	7. Chapter 7

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 7/?

*Seth and Jaycee's the next day*

Dean looked up when Seth came into the house glancing around, his gaze slowly settling on Roman and Jaycee who stood outside talking.

"Hey man what's up?" Dean asked tossing him a beer from the fridge.

"Listen, I need some advice and since Emily's not here I guess you'll have to do"

"Remind me again why were friends?" Dean joked as they moved to sit at the small table.

"Alright funny man, I want to propose to Jaycee" he said pulling out the ring and showing it to him.

"Wow" Dean said taking the ring from him to examine it.

"So how would you do it romantically?" Seth asked.

Slowly Dean handed the ring back, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen writing something on it before he handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Emily's cell phone number….use it" he said before taking another long

Drink.

The moment she screamed he held the phone away from his ear, sure he was now completely deaf. He quickly told her what he needed, and she had requested he let her give it some thought and then she would get back to him. Assuring her that it was fine he hung up turning back to his friend.

Sitting there for a few moments he let his mind drift, before he decided to go find out what was so important outside?

*A few moments later*

Roman looked up, when he spotted Seth coming towards them and he motioned to Jaycee they would finish their conversation later. He watched his friend come up and wrap his arms around her, and she smiled at him joining their lips for a brief moment before pulling away.

"We were just coming to find you….were going to dinner" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh really a special occasion?" he asked Roman who simply shook his head.

"No just wanted to treat my friends"

"Okay well I better go grab a shower and get changed be right back"  
he said heading toward their room.

*A few minutes later *

He walked into the bedroom standing in front of the mirror for a few minutes before grabbing his cuff links. Groaning when one rolled onto the floor and under the bed her leaned down, and suddenly his hand connected with something hard. Pulling it out he realized it was her cell phone, so he decided to surprise her and leave her a voice mail. Turning it on he was about to push the voice mail button when a text caught his eye.

"Have you told Seth yet….I want my family back Jaycee"

"What the hell?" he asked checking who the sender was and he almost sank to the bed when he spotted Roman's name.

"Baby are you okay?" came a voice from behind him, and turning he found her standing there a worried look on her face.

"How long?" he asked resisting the urge to crush the phone in his hand.

"How long what?" she asked coming farther into the room.

"Don't play me anymore Jaycee, how long have you been screwing Roman behind my back?"

To her credit she had the nerve to look upset, and he wasn't sure what to do.

Either sit down and cry, or go down and pound his best friend's face in. Moving to sit on the bed, she looked down at the floor for a moment before reaching up to look into his eyes. She saw tears in his eyes and she felt awful.

"How….did you find out?" she asked simply and his world crumbled even more when he realized she wasn't even going to try and deny it.

"I found your precious phone and I was going to surprise you, guess who got the surprise?" he asked hurling her phone against the wall.

"When I was touching you did you wish it was him?" he demanded and she started sobbing burying her face in her hands.

"Seth…please" she began just as Roman walked into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked glancing between Jaycee and the phone lying in a million pieces on the floor.

"How convenient your boyfriend coming to rescue you…." he said snidely.

"Jaycee are you okay?" he asked.

"Let me answer that for you big man…..no she's not"

"Jaycee talk to me….."

"Would you like me to leave so you can get to it?" Seth asked.

"That was uncalled for" she said.

"You have the nerve to call that uncalled for?" he asked her.

"I love you…"

"Cheap lies from a whore" he replied and she gasped softly.

"I don't know what your problem is today" Roman began, and Seth immediately pushed him back getting into his face.

"My problem is I thought I had a best friend and a girlfriend, now I don't have either"

Turning back to her he moved next to her. "To think I was going to propose to you….well guess that's all shot to you know where" he said.

"Just let me explain?" she asked.

"You have got to be kidding me…there is no explanation for what you did"

"Seth….let's just sit down and talk this out….." Roman began laying a hand on his arm but he immediately shrugged it off his gaze never leaving her face.

"Just answer me one question….was Roman the only one?"

"It's just…." she began only to have him interrupt her.

"Was Roman the only one, or do I need to go take a locker room poll?"

"That was uncalled for" Roman said and he spun a scathing retort on the tip of his tongue when Roman's message came back into his mid.

He had said he wanted his family back…so that could only mean one thing.

"Seth?" she asked sensing the change in him.

"Alexia?" he asked simply.

"I'm so sorry….Roman is her father"

Before either one of them could stop him he raced from the room, almost knocking Dean down in the process. Going out to his car he ignored their pleas to stop they deserved each other he decided peeling out of the drive way and heading to who knows where. Realizing he better calm down before he tangled with a guardrail or worse he stopped on the side of the road and tried to think things through. Suddenly he knew exactly what he had to do and where he was going.

*Paul and Stephanie's house*

"Seth….do you know what time it is?" Paul asked the moment after he opened the door.

"Where do I sign?" was the only thing he said in reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 8/?

Jaycee was standing there looking out the window, when she felt arms move around her waist and she was pulled back against someone.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Roman asked quietly.

"Everything he said is true" she admitted and he turned her around cupping her face looking deep into her eyes.

"Never in a million years" he said fiercely.

"I didn't want him to be hurting like this….."

"Did you actually think there was a good way to tell him the news?" Roman asked.

Before she could reply she noticed Seth come into the room, and Roman released her backing away.

"I'm going to go check on Alexia" he said walking from the room.

They stood there for a moment simply staring at each other, until finally she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Say something….please?"

"Did you ever love me….I mean really love me?"

"I still do" she admitted quietly.

"See Jaycee here's the thing…..I'm really having trouble buying that"

"I never meant for it to happen…."

"Wow that's original" he replied sarcastically.

"Everything you said about me is right but I do still have feelings for you Seth Rollins"

"Oh I am sure Roman will be just thrilled to hear that"

Moving to sit down on the couch, she ran a hand through her hair as he moved to lean against the desk his arms crossed over his chest. She couldn't believe this was happening, never in a million years did she think he would find out, and now she could barely stand too see the hurt in his eyes. He moved to sit next to her and she turned to face him, a part of her knew this was the end of them and her heart was sad.

"Let me say I am giving you my reply to the wedding invitation right now, There is no chance in hell I am coming"

"Seth….." she began only to have him place a finger against her lips.

"Don't try and make me believe things we both know are not true, you love him Jaycee otherwise you wouldn't have done what you did"

"You know I never meant for you to get hurt"

"Well things happen in life…..sometimes things we don't expect but we have to roll with the punches" he replied reaching over to gently push some hair behind her ear.

"Your being awfully calm about this" she said, and he smiled

"If I caused a scene that wouldn't help either one of us…"

"I am going to pack up our stuff and then were going to Roman's"

"Can I please say goodbye to Alexia?"

"Of course" she replied as he stood up heading for the door, Roman was coming in at the same time and for a moment they stood there staring at each other.

"You better take good care of them….."

"I will and maybe some day we can be like old days?"

"Don't count on it….but one can always hope" he replied heading to go see the baby.

"You okay?" Roman asked and she shook her head.

"That was just weird"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He was just so calm and cool about this…."

Reaching over he pulled her to him "Maybe he realizes he can't fight how you feel about me?"

"Maybe but inside I have this feeling all hell is about to break loose" she said staring at the door.

*2 months later - Monday Night Raw*

He had barely looked their way when they had walked into the arena earlier, and she honestly couldn't blame him. Now she sat backstage with some of the divas watching the main event which was pitting the Shield against the

Wyatt Family.

"This is a really good match" Alicia Fox said sitting down next to Jaycee, and handing her a bottle of water.

"Thanks" she said setting the un opened bottle on the floor her gaze never leaving the monitors.

"So how are things going between you guys?" Brie Bella asked.

"Between Roman and I great…..Seth still pretty much refuses to talk to me"

"Really can't say I blame him" Brie replied and Jaycee turned to face the auburn haired diva.

"You know I told him I still had feelings for him….."

"Do you?" Brie asked quietly.

"He told me if I did I wouldn't have done what I did…he's right you know it has taken me a little while but I know totally know my heart belongs to Roman and it always will"

"It has got to be hard to see you guys at the shows and everything" Brie pointed out.

Before she could reply a sudden gasp from Nikki Bella who was sitting next to Brie made her turn her head back towards the monitor, and what she saw almost made her sick. The Wyatt Family was holding Roman up between them and standing there in front of him with a chair in his hand and an evil smile on his face was Seth.

"This must be the big surprise they were talking about for tonight" Brie said as Jaycee sat transfixed for a moment before Seth brought the chair down on top of Roman with all his weight behind it. The Wyatt Family stood there evilly laughing as he raised the chair over his head again watching as Roman crumpled toward the mat.

Before any could stop her she was out of the chair and heading for the curtain. The crowd who was yelling very unkind things at Seth quieted immediately when she made her way towards the ring.

"Don't do this….please" she begged as he simply stood there.

"Seth it's me your mad at…."

"It's both of you and revenge is a you know what Jaycee just like my ex girlfriend" he said delivering another chair shot to Roman's skull.

Knowing she had to do something she climbed up on the apron and into the ring moving between Seth and Roman holding her hands up in protest just as he raised the chair over his head again.


	9. Chapter 9

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 9/?"

"Seth please….just stop ok?"

"Give me one good reason not to Jaycee" he demanded as suddenly music blared through the arena.

*Time to play the game…time to play the game*

"She maybe not be able to give you a reason to stop, but Mr. Rollins I sure can. If you want to remain an active member of the WWE roster I suggest you put that chair down"

Tossing the chair out of the ring he ignored her completely instead turning his attention to the man on the ramp.

"Wyatt Family step down" Hunter instructed and reluctantly they did so.

Jaycee knelt down next to Roman cradling his head in her lap as the trainers raced to the ring.

Briefly glancing their way, disgust evident on his face, Seth once again turned toward Hunter.

"I want a match against him tonight…you're the boss man make it happen"

Standing up Jaycee moved over to him, her hand moving so hard across his face he was sure a couple of teeth ended up sitting next to a person at ringside.

"Have you lost your mind?" she almost screamed at him.

"We will just add it to the list of other things I have lost so far this week" he shot back.

She started toward him again, but this time Dean grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to him.

"Hey…concentrate on the man you love who at this moment is being put on a stretcher"

"Your right…..thanks" she said moving back over next to Roman.

*Later that night - Trainers room*

Hunter walked in leaning against the closed door crossing his arms over his

Chest. Roman was sitting on the trainers table a bandage on his head and Jaycee was next to him watching every move he made as if he was going to sprout sixteen heads or something.

"Anybody care to give the boss and idea what that was all about hmm?" he asked glancing between the two of them.

"It's kind of personal between the three of us" she admitted quietly.

"That is completely evident…now how are we going to handle it?"

"Excuse me?" Jaycee asked.

"He wants a match, and frankly Roman I'm inclined to give it to him at the next ppv"

"All do respect I'm not entirely sure who I am right now….."

"He has a slight concussion" Jaycee put in and Hunter thought for a minute.

"Take a few days off to see the chair shots and that will give creative time to come up with something for the two of you" he said quickly exciting the room.

*The Shield locker room*

Seth didn't even look up when Dean came barreling through the door.

"You want to give me a clue as to what the hell that was about huh Rollins?"

"Did you know?" Seth asked quietly and Dean had to ask him to repeat himself.

Slowly he looked up into the other man's eyes, and Dean felt a chill move through him at what he saw there.

"Did you know that my girlfriend has been playing house with my best….excuse me ex best friend?"

"Jaycee and Roman?" Dean asked blinking and Seth took that to be a no.

"I found a text from him on her phone…..Alexia is his daughter and she played me all along like a damn fool"

"Wow…..I didn't know" he said sinking down to the small couch.

"It all kind of makes sense now….she was always wanting Roman to come over and watch the baby…..they were probably laughing at me behind my back poor stupid Seth has no idea" he said quietly before suddenly his fist connected with the wall.

"Boy the trainers are going to be busy tonight" Dean pointed out shaking his head.

"I won't apologize for what happened out there, because I'm glad it happened. I want him to hurt like I'm hurting right now"

"Okay just calm…" Dean began.

"Don't even tell me to calm down Ambrose, you have no idea what I'm feeling right now so keep your opinion to yourself" he said.

Thy were interrupted by a knock on the door, and he swung it open to find her standing on the other side.

"Well I'll be Dean look here its Florence freaking Nightingale herself"

"Can I talk to him alone please?" she asked quietly.

"I am not sure that's such a good idea right now so I will wait outside"

As soon as the door closed she turned to face him, he simply stood there.

"Seth…..I" she began, and he shook his head.

"Just say what you think you need to and then get out okay I got things to do"

"I'm asking you to please leave him alone…."

He had to fight so hard not to laugh in her face, leave him alone was she kidding? Did she really think he was just going to say here you go Roman screw all the years and memories we have made. Wow he didn't think she could ever surprise him, but now she had done it twice in one week.

"First of all Jaycee you have got to be kidding me…"

Walking over to him, she laid her hand against his chest. Slowly he closed his eyes for a moment but once again ugly reality reared its head. Reaching down to he captured her wrist pushing her hand off of him.

"You lost the privilege to touch me the minute I finished reading that text" he said angrily.

"Just please…..were going to be gone out of the house and then….."

"Oh yes princess hold the phone on that as well" he said and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When your boyfriend can remember what town he's in or even who he is…..tell him don't get too comfortable playing daddy dearest to Alexia"

"Seth?" she asked.

"I'm calling a lawyer in the morning, and I am going to see about suing you for custody"

She stood there shocked for a moment until a knock on the door brought her around.

"Hey Seth your wanted in Hunter's office like yesterday" Dean replied walking into the room.

"Okay we are done here anyway" he said heading from the room.

*Hunter's office*

Opening the door he started talking immediately. "Hunter let me explain I know….."

The rest of his words died on his lips and he was standing face to face not with the game but Vince McMahon himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Title - In Their Eyes

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - I only own the made ups

Distribution - Ask first please

Contains - Sex, Some mild language, Drama

Characters - Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Paige, Made ups and more

Spoilers - None

Summary - Keeping a Secret from the man you love? What happens when he finds out?

Chapter 10/?

"You were saying Seth?" Vince asked sitting behind the desk.

"Mr. McMahon about what happened out there….."

"You don't have to explain it to me, there is only one thing I have a problem with and that is the fact that an innocent fan was put in jeopardy"

"All due respect sir Jaycee put herself in the line of fire"

"Ahh yes the lovely Ms. Jaycee…do you think she would be willing to join our roster as a diva?"

He couldn't help it the first thought that went through his mind was "That means I would see them together all the time"

"I don't know you would have to ask her"

"Would you happen to know where she is?"

"In the trainers room with Roman I imagine"

"All right then keep up the good work" he said patting him on the shoulder as he walked from the room.

*Trainers Room*

"I feel like I have been run over by a truck" Roman said quietly.

"You have by the name of Seth Rollins" she replied bitterly.

Reaching for her hand, he threaded his fingers through hers.

"I love you" he said smiling at her.

"I love you more" she replied as the door opened behind them.

"Hello there Roman I have been meaning to come by and see you, but I

Have been very busy" Vince said walking into the room and sitting down.

"That's okay I know you have a lot on your plate running the company and all" he replied.

"Just want you to know that we see big things in your future here with the WWE"

"Really hope that's true I want to become WWE champion one day"

"You will baby it's just a matter of time right Mr. McMahon?" Jaycee asked from the other side of the bed.

"Of course it is and actually Jaycee you are another one of the reasons I came in here"

"Me?" she asked shocked.

"Yes I watched your interaction with Seth out there and I was wondering if maybe you would consider joining the company as a diva?"

She sat there for a minute pondering what he had said, and honestly she actually considered it for a second. On one hand it was like a little girl's Hollywood dream coming true, but on the other hand Jaycee wasn't sure how she would like all that traveling.

"Mr. McMahon…I'm sorry but I am going to have to refuse your offer"

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked hopefully.

"I can agree to that, but I am not sure my mind is going to change"

"All I ask is that you think about it" he replied walking from the room.

*The Waiting Room*

Hunter stood there on his phone, but immediately clicked it off when he came into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Vince stood there for a moment looking outside the window with his arms crossed. "I have a job for you…..whatever it takes Hunter I want Jaycee on our divas roster as soon as you can make it happen"

Moving to sign a few autographs for fans he moved quickly out of the room leaving Hunter to wonder just how in the world he was going to get this done.

*The Hotel Room - Later that night*

They walked in setting their bags on the floor, and she watched him move over to stare out the window. He had been unusually quiet on the ride over, and at first she had attributed it to his head injury. Now however she was really starting to wonder if something was bothering him?

Walking up to him she wrapped her arms around his waist leaning down to place a kiss against his shoulder. Turning he wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest just simply listening to his heart beat. It seemed like an eternity before they moved and that was to simply move over to the couch, her lying down with her head in his lap. Finally as he began moving his hand through her hair she looked up at him not being able to stand it any longer.

"Roman…..talk to me" she inquired.

"Is that what you really wanted to tell Vince?" he asked finally.

"What does that mean?" she asked moving to sit up and stare into his eyes.

Looking down for a moment he was silent until he looked up into her eyes.

"I don't want to stand in the way of your dreams, If you want to be a diva…." he began only to have her place a finger against his lips.

"The only diva I want to be is yours Roman Reigns, and I mean twenty four seven…being with you and raising our child together is my true dream"

Reaching over he cupped her face bringing it toward his for an intense kiss,

That she immediately responded too. He deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into her mouth, and her arms moved around his neck. Feeling him gently began to ease her back on the couch she suddenly moved her hands to his chest and begun to push him away. Pulling back slowly he looked deep in her eyes a question in his, had he done something wrong?

"Jaycee?" he inquired.

"I just…we can't do this right now" she said quietly.

"Oh…..is everything okay?"

"Roman I want you more then I have ever wanted you right now if that's possible, however you just almost got your head separated from your body by a steel chair"

"Gee that's a lovely image" he teased and she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Just think we need to wait a couple of days to give you time to heal"

"Can I have an iou?" he asked playfully.

"Oh Mr. Reigns I am so counting on it" she replied laughing.

"Remind me when I feel better to introduce Mr. Rollins to same steel chair"

"Will do baby" she said getting up giggling when he playfully slapped her bottom on her way past him.

Moving into the small kitchen she pulled out two bottles of water as she thought to herself. "Unless I get to him first"


End file.
